


home video.

by woonanazen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woonanazen/pseuds/woonanazen
Summary: сяоджун загорелся желанием записать домашнее видео, но доена эта идея совсем не впечатляет.
Relationships: doyoung/xiaojun
Kudos: 4





	home video.

**Author's Note:**

> зарисовка была написана для паблика - https://vk.com/c_the

— ты можешь закрыть свой рот? меня уже тошнит от твоего постоянного ворчания, ты все равно не уговоришь меня на это, — фыркает парень, вытирая кухонным полотенцем только что вымытую тарелку и складывая ее к остальной чистой посуде на полке.

— а у меня уже мигрень началась из-за тебя, но я все еще терплю, — китаец закатывает глаза и приземляется на диван, откидываясь на спинку. — почему ты так против?

— ты ноешь по этому поводу третий день подряд, а потом выносишь мне мозги из-за отказов. пора бы уже понять, что «нет» это мой окончательный ответ, который даже не обговаривается.

доен показательно хлопает дверцей шкафа и вешает полотенце на сушилку. спихнув своего парня на другой конец дивана, он присаживается и тянется к пульту, но его запястье крепко сжимает чужая сильная рука. подняв взгляд, он видит перед собой пару темных глаз. сяоджун будто бросает ему вызов, прикусывая нижнюю губу и выгибая бровь. ким лишь недовольно вздыхает и одергивает его руку от своей, все же предпочтя просмотр телевизора. к его удивлению, первым каналом, который он включает, оказывается ресурс с видео для взрослых.

— сяо, какого хуя? — парень скалится на китайца и замахивается на того пультом.

— ну явно не моего, потому что ты ломаешься, — джун смеется, но ему сразу же прилетает несколько ударов по голове.

***

он все же согласился. стоило только сяоджуну устроить бойкот, как старший не выдержал и сломался. он настолько давно не снимал стресс, что готов уже на любые подвиги, лишь бы его парень перестал игнорировать его просьбы сделать это по-обычному, как было всегда. теперь приходится играть по правилам младшего.

— это точно останется потом только между нами? если кто-то увидит, я тебя засужу, — брюнет крутится вокруг камеры и пытается понять, снимает ли она уже. заметив мигающий красный огонек, парень смущается и у себя в голове уже тысячу раз передумывает.

— я обещаю тебе, что никто больше не увидит наши видео, милый.

и назад пути уже нет. в дверном проходе доен видит его — любовь всей жизни, парня, которого он так долго добивался. сяоджун выглядит так соблазнительно и маняще, что ким сразу же забывает о наличии камеры в комнате и прижимает парня к стене. утруждаться совсем не нужно, ведь вышел он уже без белья, поэтому старшему остается только самому раздеться и за руку утянуть его за собой на мягкую кровать с белоснежными простынями.

_им будет стыдно пересматривать то видео, поэтому после парочки подзатыльников сяо точно удалит его и пообещает себе больше никогда так не экспериментировать._


End file.
